


Checking out the Commander

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drooling, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: After a wild game of wicked grace, that costs Cullen all of his clothes... he finds himself lucky when Cassandra walks into him, checking out his 'commander in charge'
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Checking out the Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Dear sunspot,
> 
> I found some inspiration to write this for you, and I hope that you enjoy this small piece of shameless smut.

To say, that she was deeply flustered when she walked back into the tavern, finding a stark naked commander in front of her, would’ve been an understatement. She just left the table after their small round of wicked grace, trying to clear her head in the evening breeze after she drank one glass of wine too much. But when she returned into the deserted place of the ‘Herald Rests’ tavern, all that she found was a naked Cullen who looked as embarrassed as she did. And, worst of all was that she wasn’t able to avert her eyes from the large, and thick cock that could be found between his legs. Maker…. He was huge.

‘By the Maker, this isn’t what it looks like… I swear.’, he groaned out, his face completely flushed in his embarrassment. It was clear that he had hoped to be able to sneak out before anyone caught his naked state. 

Of course, she knew that it wasn’t proper to stare at her colleague as bluntly as she did, taking in the broad muscled body that held some battle scars here, and there. Yet, she couldn’t help to gawk at him right away, able to see how his cock twitched with arousal. She had to admit that Cullen was an attractive man, no matter if he wore armour or not, and she found herself staring at him for just a bit longer. 

Oh, Maker… she couldn’t even remember when the last time had been that she felt a cock inside her. It was probably way before she joined the Inquisition, probably even way before she began to work for the Divine. And, she was vaguely aware that it might be the same for Cullen, who still stood in front of her, not able to utter a single word or to move at all. Well, not that he needed to say anything while it was his member that spoke to her so clearly, and she didn’t know if it was the wine or the arousal that caused her to strip out of the casual robe that she wore at once, exposing her well shaped breasts to the man who looked at her all flabbergasted.

‘Maker’s Breath…’, he began to breathe out before full lips claimed his own hungrily, a hand trying to wrap around the girth that was way too large for her hand to fit around. The thought of having that thing inside her, was enough to cause her to shiver while she pressed her soft body against his muscled one. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his, causing a moan to get lost between their lips before she let her tongue slip between his opened one, coaxing his out to brush against hers in a heated caress. 

A firm hand darted over her toned back, caressing, and brushing with his fingertips before they dipped lower until they found the soft flesh of her buttocks, causing her to moan against the chapped lips of the commander. She could feel the arousal that pooled between her twitching legs, felt the heat, and shiver that run through her whole body while her grip on his cock got firmer. He stirred in her grasp, his breaths all hot against her lips as their tongues darted around each other, trying to get as much flavour of the other as they could before Cassandra needed to break the kiss with darkened eyes.

Brown eyes looked up at him through dark lashes, scarred fingers slowly releasing his cock as she dropped onto her knees, taking the throbbing length between her lips. The scent that got lost in her nostrils was incredibly alluring, causing the heat that already pooled between her legs to increase while she relished in the groans that escaped Cullen’s lips.

Fingers raked through her short hair while dark amber eyes looked down at her, his scarred lips twitching, and the muscles of his abdomen clenching. She could feel the way in which his cock twitched in her mouth, could taste the first drops of his pre-cum as she looked up at him. 

Her tongue darted around his generous shaft, his hips moving to bury as much inside her hot mouth as he could while he just dropped every single bit of hesitation that he felt before. It felt way too good to care about anything else any more that was not the hot woman who knelt in front of him. A position that he would’ve never thought to ever see her in. But now that he did…, he couldn’t help to desire to see her more often like that. 

‘Maker… your mouth feels incredible.’, he groaned out, his fingers raking through her short hair. A motion that caused her to moan against the pulsing shaft that was pushed deeper into her mouth, making it hard for her to breathe. Her fingers curled into his hips, leaving crescent marks behind where they dug to deep into his skin, and she couldn’t keep the shiver in that rushed through her body when Cullen pulled her away from the throbbing heat that was covered in her saliva.

Dark amber eyes looked into hers, his scarred lips twitching before he pulled the warrior woman up to lift her onto one of the tavern tables, looking at her when she got onto her hands, and knees on top of it. She could feel the rough wood that rubbed against her hardened buds, felt his hands that held her on her hips as she threw him a glance over her shoulder, her folds already glistening with her arousal. 

‘By the Maker…’, she moaned out when she felt the tongue that lapped at her labia, digging into her dripping entrance to caress her inner walls with it. It felt amazing, sending her body shaking as her fingers clenched into the table underneath, her knuckles turning white from the strong grip. Her hips moved, and shifted against the eager lips, and tongue that she pressed herself against without any restraints. 

Cassandra didn’t care if this was appropriate or not, she needed this. Needed the man that was tasting her with so much greed, his tongue darting over her slick folds before it shifted higher up, darting over her clenching rear. A motion that caused her to cry out loudly, her vision blurring for a moment when she pressed herself against the promising tongue. ‘Fuck…. Cullen’, she cursed under her breath, not caring that his mouth seemed to be able to do so far much more than reciting the chant of light or to bellow orders. 

Worst of all was, that she couldn’t help but to feel utterly blissful when she felt the tip of the tongue that entered the tight ring of muscles. This was incredibly lewd, and wrong. She knew that it was, and yet… her body just wouldn’t stop to shake because of the intruding tongue that dared to lick her at the most unusual place. Heat pooled between her legs, her breasts shaking with every stroke that he made with the tongue that swirled inside her, and that only retreated at a slow pace. Loss was the first thing that she felt, her mouth opening to ask for more when she felt the hard cock that was pressed against her slick entrance. 

‘I hope you’re ready for me Cassandra.’, he breathed against his ear with a dark, and husky voice, accepting the lust that rushed through his veins when he claimed her with one swift thrust that send her whole body shaking. And, with that, she realized how horribly full her bladder were from the wine that she drank earlier that evening. 

‘Cullen… wait…’, she breathed out, her words giving way to a wanton cry when she felt his balls that slapped against her thighs roughly. Fingers managed to slip into her mouth, curling around her wet tongue as she began to suck, and lap at them, her hips shaking with the rough pace that he took her in.

Each single thrust made her aware of the fullness of her bladder, her breasts swinging along as she tried to hold it in as long as she could. No matter what she succumbed to in that evening, she wouldn’t allow herself to lose her dignity alongside with it. And yet, she felt as if it became harder, and harder to fight against it, the more that his length took her. 

‘Maker’s Breath…. You’re clenching around me. I never knew that you felt so good.’ She could hear him rasping out between the slapping sounds that their bodies made whenever he thrust his thick length into her willing, and twitching body. Saliva was running down on his fingers, and her chin as she sucked, and licked at them willingly, each single one of her moans muffled by them. 

This was completely insane, she knew that it was, and yet… she wasn’t able to feel anything else but the arousal, and lust that pulsed through her fibres. Unable to feel anything beside the commanders cock that pounded into her body, sending her trembling, with each single one of his thrusts while she greedily sucked the fingers that were all settled in her mouth. She could hear the loud creaking of the tavern table that she rested upon that mixed with the sloppy, and wet sounds that their bodies made. Not to mention the sloppy sound that her lips made as they sucked eagerly on the commanders fingers that muffled every single cry, and moan that could possibly escape her. 

Breathless huffs could be heard as they slipped past Cullen’s lips, his cock slipping in, and out of her in the rough, and fast pace that he set. The rough and fast pace that she needed to meet with her hips, and that send her clenching each time that her bladder threatened to act up. There was no way that she would give in, no way that she would allow herself to become undone just like this. Not in front of Cullen, nor anyone else. 

And, yet… it became harder, and harder to hold it in. Fingers slipped out of her mouth, causing her to gasp audibly before slick fingers vanished between her legs to stroke her clit after Cullen had pulled her body closer to his own, causing her to sit halfway on his cock and the rocking table underneath her. Lips trailed over her shoulder blades while his hips moved without any restraint, sending one jolt after another into her whole body as she tensed.

‘Cullen… Please…. I can’t….’, she moaned, unable to focus on what she wanted to say when he buried himself in her with another deep thrust, his teeth nipping at her sensitive skin while his finger felt so incredibly good. 

‘Why don’t you come for me then Cassandra?’ Cullen asked her huskily, shaking her body with a well aimed thrust that send her full bladder acting up once more. Her inner walls clenched around him, her cheeks completely crimson when she became aware of the fact that she wouldn’t be able to hold it. 

‘By Andraste…’, she cried out when it just took one more of his movements, combined with the slick, and skilled fingers that circled her sensitive clit to make her come. She could feel the heat that rushed through her body while her dark eyes fluttered shut. And, she was able to feel the warm liquid that ran down on her thighs when she couldn’t hold it any more. A shudder ran through her when she felt the way that it pooled out of her, coating his fingers and her legs before it mixed with the fluids of her own arousal. It felt shameful, and yet blissful at the same time when her chest heaved with ragged pants. Maker… it felt so good. No matter if it was the orgasm that she rode out, or the cock that still moved within her, and that was stroking her inner walls. 

‘Maker’s Breath… Did you just pee?’ Cullen couldn’t help to ask breathlessly, holding her steady with his hands before he was able to find his release as well, filling her with his seed while she ached into the touch. She felt so incredibly ashamed, and filled, felt so incredibly good at the same time that it was easy to let herself fall into the muscled arms that lifted her up in such a gentle way.

‘I...Maker… It’s disgusting isn’t it?’, she asked with a groan. ‘I’m so…’ The rest of her words got muffled by the lips that claimed hers almost gently, and carefully. It felt almost as if he was worshipping them while he carried her through the empty tavern. She was relaxing into the gentle hands, and worshipping lips that caressed over hers, able to feel how a cloth was wrapped over her to cover her body at least while he carried her out.

‘It wasn’t disgusting at all.’ Cullen assured her quietly, the night air ghosting over her skin as it send a chill into her body. ‘I loved every minute of it. It was… incredible. You’re incredible.’, he added genuinely as he looked at her with amber eyes. Words that she believed him as he carried her up the battlements, glad that they were deserted at least. The last thing that he needed right now, was someone walking in to them.

Especially when she stretched to kiss him once more, wrapping her arms around him as she held onto him. ‘I’m all yours commander.’, she purred against the lips. And, she made sure to push him against his desk as soon as they arrived in his office.


End file.
